


Hostage to Hockey! (podfic)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: OMG Podfic, please! [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Podfic of a Boblicia Meet-cute written in by psocoptera for the 'Swawesome Santa 2016.He thinks she’s a ninja. She thinks he’s in the mob. And now they’re each other’s best chance to get out of this mess.





	Hostage to Hockey! (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hostage to Hockey!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924614) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



> Thanks to psocoptera for this story, and for giving permission to record this (by permission statement on the AO3 profile 😀)
> 
> Content notes: characters are threatened at gunpoint but there is no shooting or other violence.
> 
> Recording notes. This is a longer work for me and I do note a few pops and a nasal tone in places (I was recovering from a cold!) but was unable to justify re-recording those parts, sorry! I'm sure it won't detract from your listening pleasure in most cases.  
> I try for little if any by way of the different accents... in this one there's a touch of French accent from Bob.

 

 

I'd love to hear what you think of this: why not send in 3 adjectives about the recording /story? Sounds like fun?

You can also share a [bannered post from my Tumblr](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/184585238840/a-new-check-please-podfic-a-longer-work-this) if that suits you.

Better yet, send comments /kudos to the author psocoptera xx


End file.
